Hearts
by blurtitout
Summary: A collection of Klaine AUs.
1. Kitty Kurt

It was quite a beautiful day, Kurt thought as he continued swinging lazily in the hammock that had been placed in the garden the day after Kurt came to live with the Andersons, when he was only twelve years old.

Kurt had never had any reason to complain. His youth had been spent with his father, until the day he died from a heart attack. The pale boy remembered crying and being nothing short of absolutely terrified to be placed in a foster home.

But as it turned out, the Andersons were very kind and understanding.

And they didn't look at him in a judging way, like a lot of other people tended to do as soon as they noticed his cat ears and tail.

Of course those had to be the first thing they noticed if he didn't hide it. And when they did, they tended to treat him either like an ordinary pet or as if he was stupid or deaf. He hated it when people did that.

The Andersons weren't like that in any way. They treated him just like their two sons. He had to help around the house, just like Blaine did. And Cooper, whenever he visited.

He didn't visit very often, though.

Bella had once told Kurt that Cooper lived in California, trying to pursue a career as an actor while working part time jobs here and there for a living.

Kurt would never say it out loud, since he despised insulting people or being insulted, but he didn't think Cooper was a very good actor. And thankfully, Blaine shared his opinion on that.

Blaine himself, however, was a whole different kind of story. He was very kind and didn't mind spending time with Kurt. Actually, he even seemed to enjoy it, making it that much more fun for Kurt.

And if Kurt wanted to play, he usually hurried to finish his homework early to spend time with the hybrid.

So Kurt hadn't expected his Friday to turn from happy to heartbreaking in a matter of words.

Kurt sighed happily once again as he swung gently from side to side.

But when he heard the front door being opened, his ears twitched in attention. He smiled and quickly wrestled himself out of the hammock, running towards the front door. But he found that Blaine had already gone upstairs, which he thought was strange.

Blaine always greeted Kurt when he got home.

A frown appeared upon the young boy's face, as he looked up the stairs just in time to hear a door being slammed shut, causing him to cringe.

Blaine never slammed the door. Ever. So Kurt couldn't help but think that something might be wrong, although he wasn't quite sure what it would be.

Either way, he knew what always made him feel better, so he started making his way up the stairs and towards Blaine's bedroom.

Softly, he knocked on the door. Once he heard someone vaguely groaning a reply, he pushed it open, putting his best smile on his face.

'Hi, Blaine.'

The curly-haired boy was lying face-down on the bed, but when Kurt entered, he lifted his head with what seemed to be some trouble.

'What is it, Kurt?' he asked rather tiredly and not sounding too kind for the first time in all the years that Kurt had known him. The hybrid frowned.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to come play with me. It is weekend after all, so...'

But he didn't finish the sentence as Blaine rolled his eyes and turned away from Kurt, lying on his side.

'Is something wrong, Blaine?'

Honestly, normal people would be hurt by someone rolling their eyes at him, but Kurt knew Blaine wasn't the kind of person to be that rude. At that moment, he was more confused than anything.

'No. Just leave me alone.'

'But...'

'No!'

'I just wanted to ask-'

'Kurt, I don't want to throw a stupid ball with you, alright?'

He sounded incredibly frustrated, but Kurt was too focused on what Blaine had just said to notice his tone.

'You usually don't mind that, though.'

'No, usually, I just don't give a shit about keeping you entertained with something childish and pet-like, like playing with a damned tennis ball, but right now I just want to be left alone. Or are you too much of a cat to understand such a human concept, huh?'

His tone had been menacing, ruder than it had ever been and he'd said the one thing Kurt hated to hear. He'd compared him to an ordinary pet. But instead of snarling something back, like he usually would, he just gaped at him, tears quickly forming in his eyes. When normal people said it, he could at least somewhat shrug it off, but this was Blaine. The boy who'd been so sweet all those years and now he was lashing out at him for no apparent reason at all.

Kurt's chin started wobbling and he slammed the door close behind him, vaguely picking up Blaine's offended 'Hey!', but already dashing down the stairs anyway.

In the doorway that led towards the dining room, he almost bumped into Bella, who was more than a little confused and shocked at the tears streaming down the hybrid's face and his hurry to get back to the small shed. He had only mumbled a barely audible apology, before he flew out the back door, tail swishing behind him and ears turned downwards, making him look even more depressed than he already looked like.

Kurt threw the door of shed open with a bang, immediately closing it behind him, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to even out his breath, which had become more and more hitched the further he'd ran away from Blaine.

He took a deep breath, before turning and sliding down, his back against the door.

Never, not once had he expected Blaine to say something like that. Yes, of course he sometimes was in a terrible mood, but so was everyone else at times. Kurt would freely admit it when people said that he was everything but the nicest person on the planet when he got up in a foul mood.

But for Blaine to say something like that, no matter how bad his mood had been...

It was rather easy to say that Kurt felt more than a little hurt by it, but, as wrong as his thoughts may have been, it got him thinking.

Maybe he was meant to be nothing more than a stupid pet that should not understand any human things or feelings. Maybe the fact that he was already different thanks to his cat ears and tail had only been a sign of just how NOT human he was supposed to be.

Maybe he was just a freak of nature that wasn't supposed to happen.

And maybe, just maybe, the Andersons had just wanted to take him in and try to get him to be a normal boy.

And it was that thought that led Kurt all the way to the hospital.

Blaine sighed as Kurt slammed the door close.

He shouldn't have said that. Not one word of what he'd only just said was meant, but he couldn't help that he'd had a terrible day and wanted to be alone for a while.

It had all started when he'd gotten to school, only to find out that he'd forgotten the books for his first class. The teacher was always very strict when it came to having your books ready and your homework done, and Blaine had sufficiently forgotten both.

So the teacher had lectured him loudly, causing the entire class to silence and listen to what was going on. Then, the man had sent Blaine to the principal's office, telling him to stay there until he came to get him and he'd set a time for detention.

So, Blaine had grabbed his bag and was making his way towards the door, when he heard the whispers.

'Wow. The nerd has gotten himself a detention.'

'I thought gays were supposed to be overachieving teacher's pets?'

'Either that, or he's just really stupid for so-called forgetting his books for this class.'

It had only caused Blaine to walk a little faster, accidentally slamming the door close behind him. But just as he was making his way through the double doors that led to a new corridor, he'd heard his teacher throw open the door and starting to reprimand him for throwing doors closed, making some of the people in both corridors stare at him to see what was going on.

But, instead of listening to the man, he'd stubbornly stalked on, ignoring all the new whispers around him.

Come lunch, he'd already had detention, but then, that day only got worse and worse.

He'd just gotten himself a tray of food, looking forward to eating it as his stomach was grumbling so loud by that time that the person behind him actually chuckled, pretending not to have heard it.

But of course, as he wasn't exactly the students' favourite person, what with being gay and all, this time of the day had to be ruined as well.

Making his way towards the group of three friends he'd managed to make, he tripped because someone had stuck out their ankle right in front of his feet, causing the tray to fly out of his hands.

Right over the most popular girl in the school. Head cheerleader Jessica.

Her friends had laughed, but she'd looked downright pissed, pulling spaghetti out of her hair and wiping the tomato sauce off her chin. Once again, Blaine was yelled at without being able to do anything but ignore and avoid the gazes of the audience.

Then, the lunch lady had flat out told him to go clean himself up and by the time he was done, the break was over, though he still had to help clean the mess 'he made', according to the popular kids, that was. Either way, it made him late to his next class and that led to having to sit together with one of the biggest idiots in school, who also happened to be on the football team and who spent the entire hour making Blaine's life a living hell.

Jessica spent the rest of the day spreading god knows what kind of rumours about Blaine, who had to endure slurs and yells from the football team.

At the end of the day, he was relieved school was over, but that relief washed away immediately when he remembered the detention he had to go to. Once there, it took ten minutes for the teacher himself to show up, claiming he had other stuff to do as well, but it was obvious he'd just almost forgotten about Blaine.

So Blaine ended up having to handwrite five entire pages from his (or rather, his teacher's, as he was so kindly reminded again and again) textbook.

Needless to say he was everything but happy when he got to his bike, only to find out the tires had been cut for the third time that month.

So he'd known beforehand that he'd come home immensely grumpy, which had led to him locking himself in his room to avoid any more human (or other) contact.

But then Kurt had shown up, clearly a little confused as to why Blaine hadn't come to say hello like he usually did. He seemed a bit concerned as well.

And Blaine just basically called him a stupid freak of nature.

He felt awful.

So, with a deep sigh, he got up and walked downstairs.

Just as he wanted to walk to the backyard to get to shed, a voice distracted him.

'Blaine? Do you know what's wrong with Kurt?'

Blaine gaped at his mother, not sure whether or not to tell her the truth about what he'd done, fearing her reaction more than anything.

'I...'

'He seemed really upset. I'm pretty sure he was even crying. But I thought leaving him alone for a bit would be for the best, since I have no clue as to what's wrong with the poor boy.'

Boy.

That was exactly how she'd always seen him. Not a cat. Not a hybrid. Just a boy like Blaine and Cooper.

'I said something really stupid.'

Bella looked up from where she was drying her hands on a towel, eyes suspiciously searching her son's face. The question itself? It didn't have to be said out loud for Blaine to know.

'I called him a cat...'

Bella sighed, clearly angry and disappointed.

'I'm sorry, okay! I had a really bad day and he just barged in at the wrong moment.'

'That is no excuse to say something like that and you know it.'

Her voice wasn't raised, wasn't loud in any way. There wasn't even anger in it all that much.

Just a lot of disappointment.

And he hated it.

'Listen, I'm going to apologize to him now, okay. Could you maybe make him his favourite meal for tonight?'

'I actually think you should do that for him. Just go, okay? And don't you dare to ever call him that again.'

A mutter of an apology and he was stepping into the backyard. From the back door, he could just see a pair of cat ears and a bit of hair sticking out above one of the windows of the shed.

Taking yet another deep sigh and dreading Kurt's sad face, he began walking.

Maybe he wasn't even sad. Maybe he was angry. Or maybe he wouldn't even speak to Blaine. He wouldn't blame him.

But what he saw wasn't anything he expected.

The door creaked open and the air was immediately filled with sobs as Blaine stepped inside.

'Kurt, I'm really sorry about what I-'

But the words that were supposed to come couldn't leave his mouth as he took in the situation.

There was blood. Lots of blood. The stench of it was overwhelming and it made the boy want to gag. Sitting in the middle of the puddle of blood was Kurt, crying uncontrollably and slowly crawling towards Blaine, begging for help as he threw a pair of scissors meant for hedges aside.

'Blai-ine.' He sobbed.

But Blaine ran. He ran inside the house, screaming for his mother to call an ambulance.

'What?'

'Just do it!'

'What happened?!'

His mother yelled after him, grabbing her phone and almost panicking immediately as several scenario's shot through her head. As she dialled 911, she ran towards where Blaine had run back to: Kurt.

'Alright, Ma'am. The stitches are done, wound is disinfected and Kurt can go back home.'

'Thank you, sir.'

And with that, she walked after Blaine, who was busy carrying a sleeping Kurt towards the car his father had driven over. Lucas pushed himself off the car he'd been leaning on, opening the door of the backseat so Blaine could put Kurt in it. Five minutes later, despite having some trouble, Kurt was lying in the backseat, his head on Blaine's lap, fast asleep.

Lucas carefully threw the door close and turned to his wife.

'May I ask what the hell happened that I got a call at work to come pick you guys up from the hospital?'

Bella opened her mouth several times, but couldn't really come up with an answer.

'I'm not sure. All I know is that Kurt was upset about Blaine calling him a cat or something. Then Blaine went after him and barely a minute later, he came running back, screaming for me to call an ambulance. When I got to shed, all I remember is seeing a lot of blood, and Blaine trying to help Kurt the best he could while Kurt's tail was half-off. Literally.'

'… Do you think...'

'I don't even WANT to think about it.'

They stared at each other for a while, both of them hoping that Kurt hadn't actually tried to cut his own tail off in hopes of becoming a normal boy.

He'd never be normal. People would never treat him normal and that was that. As much as Lucas and Bella tried to forget it, they would always be aware of how little everyone in the world thought of people like Kurt, despite his inability to actually do something about it.

– – –

Kurt had already woken up by the time they got home.

'Hey, how are you?' Blaine asked softly.

Kurt stared at him for a long time. For a second, Blaine thought that he was still a little high on medicine, but that little spark of hope was soon gone when Kurt frowned and resolutely turned his back to him, hissing a little as he felt his tail collapse with the backseat of the car.

Blaine's stomach dropped and several times, he tried to get Kurt's attention, but every single time, he was either hissed at or winced away from, until his mother told him to leave Kurt alone.

The guilt in his chest expanded to an impossible level when Kurt refused to let him help him get inside of the house.

The rest of the night went by in the same fashion, with Kurt avoiding Blaine at all costs and ignoring him when he tried to apologize.

Eventually, Bella had gone upstairs to help Kurt change his clothes, get bathed and put into bed.

Blaine and Lucas were downstairs, both of them pretending to be watching television, while in reality, Blaine was trying to push away the guilt that was making him feel choked up to the point where he could barely breathe and Lucas was trying to figure out how to ask what happened in the most polite way he could think of.

But in the end, he only sighed, turned off the volume and turned to face Blaine properly, immediately seeing him cringe and trying to make himself as small as possible.

'Blaine, what happened with Kurt today?'

'…'

'Blaine.'

'I just... had a really bad day at school and Kurt came upstairs because I usually greet him, especially on Friday afternoons. But I was really grumpy and he came into my room at the wrong moment, asking if I wanted to come play catch or something. And my frustration, which by the way had been building up for the entire day, just came out at him when he didn't leave.'

'What did you say to him?'

'… Something about asking him if he really was as stupid as an actual cat that didn't get it when he had to leave me alone. And then he ran away and when I came to find him, there was blood everywhere.'

'You really shouldn't have said that. But what happened that there was blood in the first place.'

'You know those scissors for hedges?'

'Yes?'

'He had one. And I think he tried to...'

He couldn't even say it. It was too horrible and Blaine knew it was his fault for making Kurt feel that awful in the first place. But though he had no desire to talk about what happened, he knew it was important to his parents what happened with Kurt.

His father had fallen silent.

His mother came back into the living room not ten minutes later.

'He's asleep.'

The men nodded.

'Is he alright?'

'I think so. He mostly just seemed very sad, though he didn't really say anything at all.'

She bit her lip. Blaine knew that it was a sign she was worried, or maybe she just hesitated to ask something.

'I really do think you should leave him alone for a while, Blaine.'

He looked down at his mother's quiet words, giving a small nod.

Kurt trying to cut off his own tail for the sake of being normal, for the sake of not being called a freak of nature anymore was not what Blaine had expected his own words to have done. At most he'd expected Kurt to cry, to be angry with Blaine or to avoid him, to be huddled up in the shed, where he usually went if he was upset and wanted to be alone.

But walking in on a bleeding Kurt was one of the last things on his mind, not to mention that he never ever wanted to see such an image again. He just wanted Kurt to be safe.

'I think I'm just going to go to bed now.'

With a heavy heart and a feeling as if his body was freezing with fear, he made his way upstairs, slowly and quietly.

He had to pass what had once been the guest room but was now Kurt's room on his way and he couldn't help but peek inside.

A bundle of blankets moved only when the boy underneath it breathed. Only the tips of his cat ears were visible and the tail, which Blaine knew usually swished when Kurt was either asleep or trying to get to sleep lay practically lifeless on the mattress. Blaine wasn't sure if that was the doing of the scissors or if Kurt was just sad or in pain.

Either way, Blaine decided to follow his mother's advice of leaving him alone now that he was at least sure Kurt was safely in bed.

– – –

Half an hour later, all the lights in the house were out, his parents having decided to go to bed early as well.

But Blaine couldn't sleep, though usually, he was asleep in ten minutes.

But no. He kept tossing and turning and overthinking what had happened today, tempted to just get up and walk to Kurt's room again.

After yet another toss, faced away from the door, he resolutely closed his eyes, telling himself he wasn't going to open them anytime soon.

Vaguely in the background, he could hear a rustling sound, a pair of very light footsteps and then, seemingly out of nowhere, a knock on the door, so quietly that Blaine had to strain his ears to hear it.

'Yes?' He stage-whispered.

The door creaked open and soon, he saw half of Kurt's appear.

'Blaine?' His beautiful, high voice whispered back to him.

The boy sat up, not entirely sure what to say, so he only jerked his head a little as a sign for Kurt to come in.

And so he did. Before long, he was standing next to Blaine, holding his tail in a clear effort to keep away some of the pain, though it didn't seem to help.

'Are you alright?'

Blaine didn't trust his voice to say anything more.

Biting his lip, the cat hybrid shook his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, mumbling something about a nightmare under his breath and looking away.

Blaine shuffled towards the left side, letting Kurt climb on the bed, watching him wince and hissing quietly as he plopped down on his butt.

They laid down, Kurt nestling himself against Blaine's side as the boy wrapped an arm around him, neither of them hesitating.

'I'm really sorry about what I said.'

'Why did you say it?'

'I just had a horrible day at school and just wanted to be left alone because I knew I was incredibly frustrated. I really should not have taken it out on you, though.'

'Am I really just a stupid, childish cat to you?'

'No.'

No, you're so much more. But he couldn't say that.

Instead, he just heard Kurt hum, felt him try to get closer to him and put his head on Blaine's chest.

Without saying another word, Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair, then both of them drifted off to sleep.


	2. Mail

It was raining pretty heavily when he first saw him.

Blaine put down his book, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

The only thing that could be heard in the house was silence and now and then creaking, which, to Blaine, was completely normal as the house he lived in with his parents was at least forty years old.

He sighed. His parents had gone to his grandparents for a long weekend and they'd only left this early Friday morning, but Blaine was already bored out of his mind.

His brother lived in California and didn't have the time to show up for his little brother. He barely ever did.

Another sigh escaped Blaine's lips and he laid down on the couch, listening to the rhythmic ticking of the rain on the window on his right side. A little while later, he started humming the first song that came to his mind, using the rhythm of the rain as an instrument he could set the speed of the song to.

Sometimes, he wondered why he hadn't gone with his parents, but there was actually no need for him to question that.

His grandfather was surprisingly fine with him being gay, hadn't even said much more than 'Cooper, stop being dramatic and please pass me the salt. Thank you. So, child, do you have a boyfriend, then?'

Just like that. And there had not been one single sign in his voice that could be described as anything but pure curiosity.

His wife, however, had not been as flexible. The first thing she'd done was accusing him of lying, but when she'd finally realized that he was in fact telling the truth, she had decided on a different approach.

It involved quite a few girls his age, daughters and granddaughters of people she knew, 'accidentally' being at their place whenever Blaine came to visit. Blaine still wasn't sure how she had even gotten the girls so far as to actually go along with her wacky plans and if he were honest with himself, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know either.

Not to mention all the times she managed to lecture him about all the 'bad' parts of being gay. About not being able to have his own children and about having society look down on you.

'You know what has happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance-'

It was then that his grandfather had dryly commented that the looking down upon him was mostly done by her. This had caused a heavy fight between them and James, his grandfather, had told Blaine to go home.

Later on, his grandfather had called him to reassure him again and again that it hadn't been his fault, nor could he have done anything about it. But apart from a few phone calls between him and his grandfather, he hadn't seen both of them for nearly half a year by now.

The sudden opening of the garden gate pulled him out of his thoughts and he sat up, looking over the back of the couch, out of the window.

A figure in a too big raincoat came walking towards the front door, squeezing their eyes shut against the rain, face barely visible underneath the giant hood.

The person was holding a big stack of mail.

This wasn't their previous, old mailman with the grumpy, wrinkled face.

The hood of the raincoat flew off the very moment Blaine realized he must have been the new guy then and it revealed a boy's face along with short, chestnut hair.

Blaine couldn't help but gape at him.

Because he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his seventeen-year-old life.

The boy disappeared out of sight and it took Blaine a second to realize he was probably at the door, shoving the mail inside.

Only half a second later, Blaine could hear the telltale sign of a struggle with their mailbox. It was a common thing, but Blaine chose to go and help the poor boy, knowing weather like this wasn't fun to walk in, especially not when you had people like his mother, who had the habit of ordering things that had to come in boxes that barely fit through the mailbox anyway.

He unlocked the door, revealing a flustered, cold-looking boy looking up at him in shock.

'Hi...'

'Oh. Hello. I'm sorry, but it didn't exactly... fit...'

Blaine grinned at that, at how awkward the other boy said it and at the way his cheeks seemed to colour just a bit more.

'It's alright. I'm Blaine. You're the new mailman, aren't you?'

The boy smiled shyly, looking away and nodding.

'Kurt.' He mumbled, barely audible.

'Kurt?'

'Uhuh.'

'Nice to meet you.'

They smiled at each other and Blaine already felt his heart expand little by little at the mere sight of Kurt's face.


	3. The Office

**This is very much M-rated and it's the first time I actually write smut (don't look at me) **

**I hope you enjoy it, even though it most likely isn't amazing quality.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect when he was called to the boss' office.

He hadn't seen the guy around often in the two weeks he'd been working there, right at the same floor, only two desks away from him... Well, of course Mr. Anderson had his own office with actual walls and a door, rather than the three and a half 'walls' the size of a slightly larger than normal dinner table each that Kurt sort of possessed.

And apart from his interview, Kurt really had not seen the guy around often. He guessed that either he was the kind to drown himself in work with a sandwich and a bottle of water ready in his drawer, or that he worked from home, maybe to take care of the kids or to see his wife more or anything.

Not that he knew if the guy even had a family at home. He wasn't a stalker, despite the fact that, yes, Kurt had indeed gotten rather nervous around the guy during the interview, and it hadn't been BECAUSE of the interview.

No. Mr. Anderson was just insanely attractive and Kurt couldn't help but be incredibly scared that he might just blurt out that yes, he had indeed masturbated to the thought of the older guy fucking into him... Or the other way around... the second he would see him.

But he had no choice but to at last knock on the damned door already, after he realized he'd been standing there with his fist raised, ready to knock, for way longer than he should have. Luckily for him, it was after the actual work hours and there was barely anyone there, save for the janitor with the extremely grumpy face and two women chattering away at the water cooler. That, and some guy that always seemed to be there, whether Kurt came in early and left late or not.

He hurriedly shook himself out of it and let his fist fall on the door three quick times.

A muffled 'Come in.' came from the inside and Kurt saw himself opening the door with a slightly shaking hand.

'H-hello,' Mental facepalm for stuttering. Well done, Kurt. 'You wanted to see me?'

'Yeah, come in and take a seat. Mind if I finish this email first?'

'Uh... Sure, take your time.' The longer you take, the longer it takes for this conversation to actually take place, whatever might be said.

Mr. Anderson smiled that damned gorgeous smile of his, hints of boyishness still there, eyes glittering, clearly visible even behind the thick black-rimmed glasses.

Kurt perched himself on the edge of the seat opposite the man, who typed away vigorously, not taking his eyes off the screen and as he was sitting slightly diagonal, he gave Kurt a perfect view of most of his upper body.

The man had taken the grey striped jacket of his suit off, leaving him with only a loosened dark grey tie and a rather tight white shirt, the top buttons undone to the point of where Kurt could see some chest hair peeking out.

Unconsciously, he licked his lips, trying to will away his thoughts from heading to the gutter and thus not realizing that Mr. Anderson had closed his laptop and taken to watching him.

'Like what you see?'

Kurt literally slid off his chair when he jumped in fright.

A stifled laughter could be heard from behind Mr. Anderson's hand, before he scraped his throat and as Kurt sat back on his chair, knowing he looked just as red as a tomato, possibly even redder... If that was even possible.

The nineteen year old boy stuttered his way through an apology, but Mr. Anderson held up his hand to silence him and watched Kurt as said boy ducked his head in shame.

'Kurt, relax. It's alright. Honestly, I just wanted to know how everything's going. How are you liking it here?'

'I- I didn't mean to stare, I promise-'

'What? No! No, Kurt. I meant working in the office. Do you like it?'

'O-oh. Yeah, I love working here. In this place. At Vogue dot com...'

Kurt fell silent, unable to say anything else, in case he made it even worse. He'd pretty much just admitted that he was staring at Mr. Anderson in a way that he should definitely not stare at his boss.

Mr. Anderson huffed out a laugh at the awkwardness of the entire situation and at Kurt's bumbling reply to his question and ducked his head just as there was a knock on the door.

He looked up for a second and got up, taking off his glasses and looking even more devastatingly handsome than ever before, making Kurt swallow and try to keep himself at bay.

'Just give me a second, alright?' And with that, Mr. Anderson nodded at Kurt and made his way over to the door, talking shortly to the grumpy janitor, who clearly couldn't resist a glance into the room, frowning at Kurt.

It only took a little while and he watched Mr. Anderson nod at the janitor when she left out of the corner of his eye, before hastily looking away when Mr. Anderson closed the door and thinking to himself that he most likely imagined the click of a lock.

That is, until he felt heavy, warm, strong hands on his shoulder and only a second later, a warm breath half-whispering into his ear.

'Do you think I'm attractive, Kurt?'

Kurt shivered, feeling his cock twitch in his pants, though he tried to hide it by folding his hands as discretely and carefully over his lap as he could.

But to no avail, because Mr. Anderson grunted and nuzzled his ear.

'Do you?'

'I- ohh... Yes...'

'Have you ever been... intimate with someone?'

'… C-Can you just ask your employees that, Sir?'

Mr. Anderson smiled against his earlobe before taking it into his mouth, giving a little lick before the presence of his warmth against Kurt's neck and his shoulders went missing.

The man moved to lean against the desk right in front of Kurt's chair, making Kurt stare at the obvious outline of the man's hard dick in his pants.

'You can just call me Blaine, you know.'

'I- I can?'

'Only when no one else is around, but yes. You can. And you still haven't answered my question.'

'I... Only a few times...'

But Kurt wasn't looking at Mr. Anderson's – Blaine's – face. No. He was too distracted by the thoughts of what he could do with the man's private parts. With the man himself. What he so, so desperately wanted to do right now but he wasn't sure he was allowed to just yet.

But then Blaine's hand started wandering from the desk, across his thigh, over his half-hard cock and up until the upper closed buttons of his white shirt.

He pulled the tie off, dropping it on the floor, and started unbuttoning his shirt, smirking at Kurt.

'Do you mind this?'

Kurt was vaguely aware of shaking his head in a 'not-at-all' manner, much too focused on Blaine undressing himself right in front of his eyes to pay much attention to anything else.

Soon, the white shirt joined the tie and Blaine stood in front of Kurt, shirtless and oh so gorgeous.

Blaine put his hands on his belt and opened it, along with the button and the zipper of his pants, pulling it down to his knees.

Now, all that was left was his boxers and honestly, Kurt couldn't wait to trace the outline of the man's cock with his tongue. And as if Blaine had read his mind, he wiggled his finger at Kurt, beckoning him to come closer.

'C'mere, honey.'

Blaine's low voice sent thrills to Kurt's cock and he leaned forward, not entirely sure if he was supposed to stand up or anything, but it soon became clear what Blaine's intentions were as he gently grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and carefully pushed it towards his crotch, turning Kurt's face a little so he could rub against his cheek.

Kurt groaned, mouth watering at the thought of how close he was.

The pressure of Blaine's hand disappeared, but the hand still stayed on the back of Kurt's head, ready to guide him if needed.

As soon as he could, not wasting a single moment, Kurt turned his mouth towards Blaine's cock and closed it around the head, pushing his tongue and feeling just a little disappointed at the lack of taste of Blaine. The groan that came from the man's mouth was more than worth it, though.

But Kurt couldn't wait much longer and grabbed at the sides of Blaine's boxer, pulling it down in one swift movement, making sure his face stayed close so he got Blaine's dick against it.

As he pushed the boxers down to where the pants were, he wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock, around the head and he savored the slightly salty and bitter taste of the bit of cum leaking from the tip.

Moaning a little, he carefully sucked more of Blaine inside his mouth, slowly looking up to see Blaine's eyes heavy-lidded with arousal, mouth slightly opened and face flushed.

He bobbed his head up and down Blaine's cock a few times until Blaine grasped his hair and almost forced his cock down Kurt's throat entirely, making Kurt's eyes water and a yelp was mostly silenced.

'S-sorry, Kurt.' Blaine panted, sounding genuinely apologetic, but this soon disappeared and he pulled Kurt's mouth off of him rather quickly.

'Get up.' He said to him, voice raw, aroused.

And Kurt got up, biting back yet another moan as he felt his cock almost painfully rub against his zipper through the boxers, which had seemed much too tight ever since a few minutes ago.

Blaine took off his shoes, pants and underwear entirely and threw them aside, leaning back against the desk, hands gripping the edge tightly.

'Take off your clothes, honey.' He commanded.

Kurt did as he was told, trying to make sense of his thoughts and of the situation, but in all of this, only one thought really seemed to make sense.

Never, not once, had he thought that being commanded to take his clothes off would turn him on this much. Being told what to do.

But very soon, Kurt's sweater, shirt, pants, shoes and underwear were discarded and Blaine pushed him against a wall, forcing his hands above his head.

'Keep them there.'

And Kurt did so, gasping as Blaine lapped at his jaw, then licked his neck and continued his way down.

Mouthing at Kurt's pink nipples, he looked up and Kurt was sure he saw a smirk there.

'W-what about- ohh- about the other people o-out there? Aren't they going t-to hear this?'

'Mmm, they left right before the janitor,' Blaine mumbled as he got down to his knees, watching Kurt arch his back. 'Don't worry about them.'

And right after Kurt realized they were all alone, Blaine sank his mouth around him.

Kurt moaned rather loudly, trying his very best not to push his hips forward.

The room was filled with wet sounds of sucking, moaning, gasps.

The younger man was surprised to feel Blaine's fingers rub lightly over his hole, but spread his legs to give Blaine more room.

Suddenly, the heat and wetness of Blaine's mouth was off his cock and Kurt let out a surprised yelp, feeling something between confusion and disappointment. Until Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's balls and took one of them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pushing it up and down.

Switching to the other ball after a while, he glanced up at Kurt, his eyes darker than ever, making him shiver in anticipation, leaving him wanting more than ever before.

'Blaine...' He heard himself whine.

And then, Blaine was gone. He'd gotten up and walked over to his satchel, bending over so Kurt got a full view of his bare ass.

He gulped, letting his hands wander to his sides and trying very hard not to touch himself out of desperation. The view of Blaine's pretty hairy but oh so inviting hole in his round ass was almost too much, too inviting to be grasped, touched, licked even...

But then he remembered the situation he was in.

He had been called to his boss' office for a conversation, had made a fool out of himself which had somehow magically led to him sucking Blaine's cock and stripping in front of him, then getting forced against the wall to get sucked off in turn.

And right now, he was pretty sure he was three mere seconds away from being fucked by his boss.

He felt nerves bubbling up. What if Blaine thought he was trying to get a promotion or anything? What if he told anyone else what had happened in here?

And suddenly, Blaine stood upright and turned to Kurt.

'C'mere.'

It had a gentle tone to it and it soothed the nerves Kurt had been trying to suppress. As he walked over, he tried to think of a way to let Blaine know he was a little nervous without making himself seem childish.

Blaine grasped his hips, turning him so he came to lean against the edge of the desk, the laptop had mysteriously disappeared. On the desk stood a bottle of lube and a condom laid next to it.

He moaned at the thought of what Blaine wanted to do with him. To him.

Blaine pushed him against his bare chest with one hand, making him lean back a little, wiggling his butt a little further up the desk so he wouldn't slide off the second he lifted up his legs.

He set his feet on the edge, both almost on the corner as he watched Blaine squirt some lube on his fingers, smiled back at him when Blaine smiled at him, all earlier worries forgotten.

The first finger slid in pretty easily and Kurt threw his head back, moaning as his hips bucked up to get as much as possible inside.

Blaine watched Kurt with hungry eyes, slowly stroking his hand up and down his cock as he continued fingering his employee. The condom was soon ripped open as he worked a second and a third finger in, watching Kurt become more and more undone, moaning and even going as far as to beg Blaine for more.

'B-Blaine, please. I-I need- ohh...'

'I know, honey.'

Pulling his fingers out, Blaine grabbed the condom and rolled it over his cock quickly, lining himself up with a very willing Kurt, who pushed open his legs just a little more, showing off his thighs, light hair growing thicker and darker the closer they came to his stretched dark-coloured hole and to his balls and thick, stiff, flushed cock, which was leaking onto his stomach.

He was breathing heavily, eyes wandering downwards to where he could just see Blaine's trail of hair leading downwards. Kurt pushed his hips downwards a little, gasping when he felt the tip of Blaine's cock brush over his hole.

'Ple-ease.'

One last smirk and Kurt felt his hole stretching over the head of Blaine's cock.

It took a little while as Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt, but what felt like way too slow for Kurt, Blaine was inside and Kurt felt the other man's thighs trembling against his ass.

Clearly, he was excited to begin, Kurt thought as he laid fully on his back, pulling his knees up to almost his chin with his hands on the back of his knees.

Blaine groaned as he pushed himself in just a little more by bending over Kurt and putting his hands on the younger man's hips.

'Kurt...'

'Go ahead.'

There was a teasing tone behind Kurt's words and Blaine huffed, starting to pull his hips back until only half of the head was inside, satisfied when Kurt moaned and frowned at the emptiness he felt.

And then, with a quick snap, Blaine slammed back inside and Kurt let out a high-pitched wail at the intrusion.

After that, Blaine kept going in and out and in and out, feeling very much in power as he watched Kurt becoming more and more undone and unashamed in the noises he made, noises he couldn't seem to stop making.

Kurt trashed his head from one side to another as Blaine hit that one particular spot inside him just right over and over again. Holding on to Blaine with one hand, he'd put the other above his head, muttering incoherent words of pleasure. Blaine sure seemed to enjoy it just fine.

'B-Blai-ah!-Blaine! I-I'm-'

'I-Nng- I know, honey. Just let go.'

And with that, Blaine pushed into Kurt again and again as hot spurts of white cum covered the chestnut-haired man's chest up until his own chin, where it dribbled down onto his neck. Blaine himself came rather soon after that, with only a few more thrusts his hips began to stutter and he moaned lowly.

Kurt's eyes were half-closed and he laid still for a while as Blaine pulled out, rolling off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the bin, putting away the lube and the pack of condoms.

He eyed Kurt with a soft smile as he got dressed, grabbing a tissue out of the pocket of his jacket to wipe the cum off of the other boy's chest.

Kurt smiled at him and bit his lip as he sat up, flinching when he put his clothes back on because of the pain that began building up in his backside.

'Are you alright, Kurt?' Concern could be heard behind the man's otherwise casual words.

Kurt only smiled and closed his eyes.

'Kurt? Kurt?' The voice of the man in the office disappeared and Kurt frowned as it was replaced by a more urgent but same-sounding voice instead.

'Kurt? Kurt, wake up!'

He was roughly shaken and at last opened his eyes to find the office gone, the man indeed replaced by the younger version, whose tired eyes searched his face, only mere centimeters above his.

'Blaine?'

'Morning. What were you dreaming about?'

'… what?'

Kurt heard his own voice and almost flinched at how sleepy it sounded. Mostly because he'd always thought he sounded like a small child when he had only just woken up and tried to speak... Especially before he'd had any coffee.

'You were smiling and I thought I heard you say my name, so...'

As he watched his boyfriend's eager eyes glittering with that natural curiosity of his, he began recalling his dream, blushing when he'd realized what he'd dreamed about.

'It was... It was nothing. What time is it?'

'Ten already. Your father and Carole both went to work and Finn went to Puck, I think.'

Kurt smirked at the obvious lowering of Blaine's voice halfway through what he was saying.

'Very well, then.'

And one pull at Blaine's shirt was enough to start reliving a very different version of his previous dream.


End file.
